


monster.

by blupolaris



Series: #hyunlixreigns [6]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Background Relationships, Cautionary Tale, Crossdressing, Demon Deals, Demons, Denial of Feelings, Feels, Felix Wears a Dress, Felix's friends are crazy, Hate to Love, Human/Monster Romance, Hyunjin is..., Hyunlix, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Mind Control, Love/Hate, Lust, Lust at First Sight, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Minor Character Death, Monsters, Mutual Pining, Not What It Looks Like, Rated something, Sensation Play, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension, Strangers to Lovers, Supernatural Elements, as usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:40:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27407467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blupolaris/pseuds/blupolaris
Summary: what could be worse than a demon?well, it's simple;a monster.or there's always been a little lamb in town, and the beast has finally come to feast.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Kim Seungmin, Hwang Hyunjin & Lee Felix, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix
Series: #hyunlixreigns [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589677
Comments: 33
Kudos: 106





	monster.

**Author's Note:**

> “lust is a thing of the blood. it doesn’t need a head nor a heart.”
> 
> [monster.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ujb-gvqsoi0)

**╔⊶⊶⊶⊶⊶✞⊷⊷⊷⊷⊷╗**

**VI. Monster.**

**╚⊶⊶⊶⊶⊶✞⊷⊷⊷⊷⊷╝**

**“lust is a thing of the blood. it doesn’t need a head nor a heart.”**

* * *

twenty years of living in st.peter and felix is proud to say that he had not once seen another _respectable_ human being wear more than at least two articles of leather clothing. so why is it that when he walks into a nearly empty corridor on the way to his final class of the day─ music composition ─walking right past him, struts a figure decked in an all obscure inky black leather fit from _top_ to _bottom_.

not sure if the two espresso shots he had hastily taken earlier were finally working some kind of effect on his head, he double takes and stops in his tracks, converse sneakers skidding to a halt against the tiled floor. his body turns a full 180 to look back at the figure who was now walking towards the end of the hall as if he owned the darn piece of land which laid in the university he attended.

‘ _way to snog attention and stand out_ ’ he thinks with curiosity as his eyes trail the mysterious figure until it turns and disappears into another corridor. he slowly turns back to the front again, expecting to find all the other late goers to be in the same state of awe and stupor he was in, but instead he sees them minding their own business on their phones or manifesting in the usual last minute studying of spare notes before an exam.

how was that even _possible_? did they not see the same figure walk past him? how could they _not_ have been hypnotized in the same way?

felix wasn’t over exaggerating when he confirms that there was something different about that person, and he had _felt_ it as they passed him by; as if they demanded _attention_ , not only in his head but in his body as well, making him literally lock in place and turn to see the other.

realizing that he’s already a couple of minutes late though and his professor was bound to give him the stank eye as felix walked all the way back to his seat, he doesn’t mind the momentary mysterious presence any further and hurries off to room200A to spend another hour of tirelessly writing befuddled lyrics about his monotonous life.

what he misses however, is the way his pulse rate had increased by the slightest beat, his blood thrumming through his body a completely different way than it was supposed to be flowing.

the way _he_ wanted it to go.

╔⊶⊶⊶⊶⊶✞⊷⊷⊷⊷⊷╗

a stygian crow screeches and then proceeds to haphazardly fly between a few high branches, causing the autumn colored leaves to gently sway and consequently fall off onto the three university students sitting underneath the shadow of a canopy tree perched in the middle of an empty grassfield.

the freckled student groans as he stretches his arms out wide around his shoulders, lips parting to let out a soundless yawn as he squints up at the setting sun in the afternoon sky.

“could midterms be overr already?”

upon hearing these words, felix lolls his head to the right side, his silver bangs following the movement, and he presses his two hands back against the mowed grass beneath them.

“i feel,” he sighs, glancing towards a han jisung who was clutching at his hair strands like a true maniac, glaring down at the note sheets splayed across his lap.

a scoff fills the breezy air around them as seungmin sits up from the dirty base roots of the tree they were lounging under. both boys turn their heads up in synchronization to watch the youngest out of the three find a comfortable sitting position, the back of his body hitting the tree’s flaky trunk with a thump.

“midterms are still a handful of weeks away and y’all are whining about it again? from this early on?” seungmin sends them a withering glance from his phone, and then he looks back at his screen continuing, “i don’t know how i’m going to deal with the two of you then. might have to block both of your contacts just to avoid conversation.”

jisung lets out a dramatic gasp at these words, hands flipping the pages off his thighs and onto the grass around them, not caring of how the papers mingled with the dirty brown dust below them.

“and _why_ do you still hang around with us oh so respectable kim seungmin? _how_ do you even _manage_ to do the unfathomable and grace your high presence in our unruly duet?” 

at the mention of a duet, felix’s virgo twin pats him, hands clasping around his right thigh, and felix lets out a breathy laugh, rolling his eyes at the other’s antics.

“not to worry ji, i’ll grace you with my disgraceful presence for the next year or so. you aren’t getting rid of me _that_ quick,” he says, sending a sly smile at the other boy who snorts.

“you’re the only one i can trust, lix.” 

felix smiles as jisung squeezes his thigh once more before ruffling the freckled male’s silver hair.

“i swear, with the way the both of you act, it’s not surprising all of the music department thinks the two of you are dating.”

felix jerks away just as fast as the other virgo does, both boys making fake puking noises at seungmin who in turn, doesn’t look up from his phone and merely smiles at the misery he’s inflicted upon them.

felix would have liked to beg to differ on that part, because in fact, it was completely the _other_ way around. _seungmin_ and jisung were the ones thought to be dating by the whole music department, while felix just hung around like… the third wheel. like he always was. not that he minded of course! the less attention, _the better_. but it was honestly painful, how oblivious his two fellow friends were when it came to their love life. they were obviously pining for each other, but acted as if they were enemies all the time.

the _struggle_ was real.

a breeze picks up around them all of a sudden, shaking the momentary warmth away and coincidentally sending jisung’s papers flying astray across the field.

“shit!” the oldest boy curses out loud, quickly getting up to sprint after and gather all the sheets before they travel to unknown places or _worse_ , get trampled over by a student’s hurried feet.

felix starts to get up as well, knowing very well that han jisung wouldn’t let them live in peace if all his notes were lost, though they were _just_ as easily reproducible. before he goes though, the silver haired male glances down at his younger friend who was still leaning up against the tree.

"not gonna help seungs?"

"mm." his friend offers as a response to his question: a refusal to help. then seungmin looks up at felix. "did you see the new guy though?"

felix tilts his head in confusion. "new guy?," he asks with a raised eyebrow. then he giggles, brushing a hair strand away. "seungs, i barely keep up with my schoolwork, and you're expecting me to notice the _people_ around me?"

seungmin's lips curl up and he rolls his eyes, "fair point loser, but he's honestly one you _can't_ miss."

the breeze picks up again around them, causing felix to pull his checkered cardigan closer around his body. "well no i haven't.," felix replies to seungmin as the other pulls up something on his phone.

as he concentrates, felix takes the chance to look around, catching sight of jisung saving a paper just in time from nearly flying into the water fountain. he shivers again.

_what was up with this cold wind?_

yeah sure it was october, and in a northern state like minnesota, the temperature was expected to be really cold, but the cold he was feeling now was a chilling kind, the one that left not only your outside freezing but also your insides. besides, he's always made sure to check the weather in advance because transportation from their rural town college to where he dormed usually consisted of him walking unless felix was able to hitch a ride on one of his friend's broken down cars, and in all honesty, he'ld rather prefer the former than the latter.

something was definitely up if the temperature strangely dropping a good amount of degrees from mid-day after was anything to go by. with cold and abrupt wind gusts sweeping throughout town, it made felix shiver─ literally. _something was up_.

"felix!!! can you grab that shit?! sheet!!" 

cheeks bitten from the frigid drop in temperature, he still manages to laugh at jisung’s panicked shout and turns, finding the paper in question in no time. it was laying ten feet away from where he and seungmin were and had miraculously not been taken away by the wind yet.

he starts to make a move in its direction but is stopped by seungmin's hand around his wrist. he looks down at the other boy in confusion as the younger shoves his lit up phone screen on his face.

“ _this_ guy.”

leaning his face back to get a proper look, felix finds himself observing a… picture? the focused shot was of a figure dressed all in black, and it had been posted on their school's forum earlier in the day, obviously by the boring students seeking some sort of drama and intrigue in their dull lives. 

the supposed "new" guy seungmin had been talking about was wearing all leather and had a cap on which slightly covered his face. while the person did seem familiar, felix honestly couldn't see why there was so much fascination coming from his fellow peers.

he blames this useless pining on the fact that there weren't many new faces in a small town like theirs, and once anyone remotely different came along, they were treated like a celebrity or royalty for a couple years or so before the hype could even remotely die down.

so he just pats seungmin's head as if the younger were a silly lost puppy who was holding another plain boring wooden stick in his mouth and says, "good." then he turns to the more pressing matter at hand: saving jisung's paper from imminent death.

casually walking over, felix leans down to pick up the note, but it flies away just as his finger touches it. he watches in slight surprise as the paper is carried by the wind to land another ten feet away from him.

he walks over again, but to his annoyance, the wind picks up the paper once again and takes it away at exactly the same distance from him as before. he doesn't get why he does it, but felix suspiciously looks back at jisung and seungmin to see if they were playing a little joke, but both males were in fact occupied in their own little world.

so _why did it feel like the wind was playing with him?_

_silly_ felix, he thinks not only a second after. he didn't need to be a science major to know that weather wasn't a force just to be controlled at will by simple pranksters.

sucking in a sharp breath, he tries again, this time running to the paper, and he's pleasantly delighted when he feels the smooth texture under his fingertips.

"yes!," he victoriously announces, only for his ears to turn red a split second later at the embarrassing aspect of someone catching him getting pleased for being able to catch a single piece of paper.

still in a bent over stance, felix flexes his thigh muscles in an attempt to fully stand up, but before he can do so, his eyes latch onto something or _someone_ in particular, causing him to literally freeze into that triangular position.

from a distance the person looked like a dark and brooding statue, though if one weren't to pay attention, they would walk past and completely dismiss the alarming presence that his university would never intentionally place on its grounds. and felix describes it as _alarming_ because the mortal he’s caught sight of stands as still as a statue, and if felix hadn’t known any better, he would have been among the foolish humans who would’ve thought the other was inanimate.

he’s never seen skin so porcelain white or deep black hair that shiny which framed the mysterious person’s face up until their shoulder. their tall stature stood tall, draped in an all black attire. but it wasn’t that nor the fact that the other looked to be east asian that threw him off. 

_no_ , what threw the freckled student off the most out of all of that he was seeing, were the midnight black orbs which bored into his own dull brown pair.

well aware of the provocative position he was in, ass up in the air, thighs hurting from staying flexed for so long, and arms reaching out to bring up the paper he was holding, felix tries so hard to bring himself up in a standing position, but every muscle in his limbs resisted his brain’s commands.

he looks back up at the pale stranger who tilts his head slowly at him, as if to look at felix at a better angle… or who knows? maybe even at a worse one.

_what was going on?!_

he starts to panic as another futile failed attempt is conducted at lifting up his arms, legs, anything really─ because the only thing that seemed to be moving, was his head. but nothing budges, again.

heart racing a little faster, felix is now aware of the blood rushing through his arteries at a faster speed than it normally would. his eyes start to tear up from the struggle and confusion and when he looks back at the strange male, the student sees a strange sight. a smirk was starting to play on the other person’s lips, black eyes visibly glinting in interest from even a mile away. 

was seeing another person struggle _that_ enjoyable to him?

"h-help." he grits out, cringing at how helpless he sounded and wondering if his best friends were paying attention at all to what was going on. he wasn't even sure if anyone could help him if his whole body was frozen, but he would rather try than to completely give up.

and suddenly, as the four lettered words are uttered out of his mouth, the tightness wrapped around him unties and he collapses to the floor, gasping for air. felix hadn't even realized the constricting of his airways until he felt his blood rush back into his cheeks again as he spluttered and coughed onto the grass beneath. he was pretty sure some fluid had landed on jisung's paper notes, but he honestly didn't care.

eyebrows twitching and knitting close, the freckled male looks back to the spot where the rude male had been standing, but to his surprise, he was gone. willfully shaking the fuzzy dizziness out of his head, he cranes his head this way and that but still can't find anyone.

where had he gone? _just like that?_

felix looks back down at his wrist and feels for a pulse, hearing it to be a little bit higher than it was in the morning. that was probably just a result of him being scared, he thinks.

yeah, that was it.

that _must_ be it.

there was no other reason his blood would consciously start moving faster on it's own accord.

he hesitantly wiggles his fingers and is about to get up when something jumps on top of him, scaring the living shit out of him. maybe it was due to the sensitivity felix had just acquired from that chilling experience but the silver haired male was having none of it and was about to test out his taekwondo black belt skills but then realizes with growing disappointment that it was only han jisung’s heavyweight. 

aw, _he cares about me_ , felix thinks, heart warming up just as quick again, a soft smile appearing on his face as he reaches out to wrap his thin limbs around the other’s body. but the student is disappointed once again as jisung merely swats his hand away in disgust, the other’s attention solely focused on snatching up the fallen paper.

"my music notes! are you okay?!!" the squirrel cries outloud, and felix gives him a dead ass look. _of course_ , no one cared about him. 

"lix, you good?" 

okay, well maybe _someone_ did. the silver haired male looks up from the ground to see seungmin peering at him from over his phone. if felix hadn’t known any better, he would have told the younger to get some therapy for his technology addiction.

both of his so-called ‘friends’ were seriously something else. the youngest had gone back to whatever shit he was doing on his phone, not even offering to help him up by lending a hand, while the one that was older by a day kept cooing and patting down the papers he held in his hands.

maybe felix was the only normal one out of the three, and he was just hanging around with a bunch of mentals. yeah, _that_ must be it.

he huffs in annoyance. "yea, i’m _fine_. thanks for asking."

seungmin hums and then says, “you look kinda pale hyung.” a shutter goes off right after the youngest finishes talking, and before he knows it, seungmin is showing him a picture of the most helpless looking felix the older has ever seen in his lifetime.

the freckled male is about to snatch the phone away and delete the photo when he spots something amiss. in the corner of the frame, a black figure stands right where the stanger had been a couple minutes back. with wide eyes and wobbly legs, he shoots up from the ground, scaring the three of them as he teeters back onto his feet. 

"did you see that?" he breathes out, whipping his head to look behind them.

jisung looks up with interest from his notes, his head also twisting this way and that to help the silver haired student in his search. "did we see what?"

"a person dressed in black?” felix quickly says, and then pauses. “i could have sworn- he's in the picture look─"

he turns to grab seungmin's phone but the latter gives him an apologetic look. "i actually deleted it already, sorry."

“since when do you ever delete my pics!” the older yells in desperation.

“they weren't black mail worthy lix, and _yeesh,_ don't think so highly of yourself. you’ve been friends with jisung for how many years? and you’ve always been humble throughout, but _now_ you fall into his traps?”

felix pouts in frustration. “no! you don't understand. there was a guy dressed up all in black!”

seungmin raises an eyebrow at him. “are you suddenly having hallucinations from the pics i showed to you from before? already thirsting over the new dude─” he cuts himself off though he could finish though, realizing that they were accompanied by a friend who lost the zipper on his mouth long ago.

they synchronously turn their heads toward the squirrel who had finally stopped chewing up the papers in his hands. jisung stared at the two, obviously processing the information for a good minute in his head before sauntering up to seungmin with a smirk on his face. he places one elbow on the younger’s shoulder, and then he looks over at felix and proceeds to wiggle his eyebrows─

"what new dude?" 

felix doesn't bother with a response, leaving the job to seungmin. 

his thoughts were already wandering elsewhere... _if_ the guy that he saw in the pic was the guy from before, that meant _the guy_ from the _morning_ …

"show me the pic of the guy again." he demands.

jisung scoffs and lets out a laugh, "okay, yeah. _definitely_ thirsty."

felix sends him the side eye, "oh shut up ji." and in response, jisung makes a face at him resulting in the silver haired boy to have the sudden urge to stick up his middle finger, but he’s thankfully saved from committing such a disgraceful act with the help of seungmin. 

"here."

his small fingers go up to the younger’s phone screen, pinching the pic out, to take a good look at the figure adorned in leather.

"yeah, that's _definitely_ him."

jisung folds his papers and pockets them while eyeing felix. "you've met him before?"

"no, i haven’t _met_ him. bro, i’m telling you. i just saw him _standing_ there."

the other virgo looks around again, but frowns when he sees nothing. “lix...there’s no one….? i think you need some rest bro.”

felix defiantly shakes his head in protest again as seungmin excuses himself to pick up a call. jisung decides to follow him, deeming the area left behind as uninteresting because there was nothing left to see.

"you don't understand,” he mutters to himself, looking back one last time in hopes of catching a glimpse of black. "that guy isn't normal..."

as soon as he says these words, a cold breeze flutters past his cheeks and felix freezes. but just as quickly, it goes away.

felix _had_ to know who the guy was to achieve some sort of mental peace, there really wasn’t any other way.

little did he know though, that would bring him more trouble than was originally planned on being given to him.

╔⊶⊶⊶⊶⊶✞⊷⊷⊷⊷⊷╗

two weeks into october, and felix had been hoping the strange dude would disappear, but no, it was as if the universe was purposefully playing a joke on him, making him appear _everywhere_ on campus.

the only good thing was that the freckled student never saw him outside of school, but honestly that didn’t make it any better.

all the boy wanted to do was peacefully go to his next class, or lunch, or annoy seungmin, without having to hide every time a person dressed in black appeared. and it wasn’t like he was scared, he was just… how could he put it into words? 

he was apprehensive. something about the guy didn’t _sit_ right with him.

the only information he had been successful in obtaining was the other’s last name: _hwang_. a couple of times behind buildings, pressed up against walls and eavesdropping on conversations, and he was able to obtain this vital piece of information from gossiping girls. 

“when has anything about anything ever sit right with you?” seungmin sighs as he pushes felix away with one hand from tugging at his hoodie sleeves again for the umpteenth time. the other hand freely typed on seungmin's keyboard. 

“you’re a loner. _no one_ sits with you.” jisung pipes up from the beanbag at the corner of seungmin’s room.

felix ignores this fact and whines. “pleassee, just search him up on social media! it will be quick! i promise!”

seungmin’s fingers pause and he sighs, “why can’t you do that on your own?”

“he would, if he hadn’t deleted his social media account after the terrible break up of 2018.”

felix searches the table for a pencil, and then he picks it up and throws the utensil at jisung who dodges it just in time.

“and why are you so interested in this guy anyways?” seungmin quips from his side, “it’s like you’ve got a crush on him or something.”

he splutters. “he’s asian.”

jisung puts down what he’s holding in his hands and quirks an well deserved eyebrow at felix. “and? if you’ve been losing your eyesight lately, we’re asian too. just a reminder”

the freckled male blushes, “yeah, but he’s… like it’s not common for asians to show up in a small town up north, especially like ours. like literally the majority of our school is white, we make up the two percent of the population probably and have always made up that much while growing up.”

“ah so that’s why you’re fascinated?”

and felix is about to protest that he’s not fascinated, infatuated, or _any_ of those things, but seungmin cuts him off with a sharp intake of breath.

“i found him??”

"you did?!" he shoots up from his slumped position and stares wide eyed at him. “really?! where?”

seungmin bites his lower lip before looking up. “on insta, but he’s private.”

he slumps back down. “oh.” then he looks up at seungmin with the saddest puppy eyes that he can muster.

“you don’t think you can…?”

“no.” comes the quick and short response. 

he frowns and then turns to the other meanie in the room. “h─” felix starts, but literally gets cut off, just one letter in.

“i’m not following him either, lix. that is something that's far beyond the reach of our friendship contract.”

felix gapes at the older boy, who shrugs in return. wow. why was he even surprised, it would be shocking if there _was_ anything other than a contract holding them together.

seungmin sighs, having heard enough from the two of them for his few years of attending university. he knew he shouldn't have moved up from down south when his grandmother told him too.

“he has a shit ton of followers tho, and he’s not following anyone.”

the silver haired male leans forward with curiosity, “so what is he, like… a celebrity or something?”

“or _something_.” the younger unhelpfully shrugs again, but falters as he tries to say the next words. “well, i have his full name though.” seungmin pauses and then looks up at the room to see both of his hyungs looking at him expectantly.

"cut the dramatics and bullshit kim seungmin, we're not theater majors." jisung flatly says.

rolling his eyes, he tries out the name written on the screen, “hwang hyunjin.”

as soon as the words are out of the other’s mouth though, felix is buckling to the ground, a shot of arousal hitting from literally nowhere. he falls forward on his knees as his body trembles and a moan threatens to creep up his throat.

_what the actual fuck_ , he thinks in pure horror as he feels himself warming up to the touch. he can’t help it when he lets out a muffled moan out of nowhere, and quickly brings his hands up to his mouth in case any more noises spill out, not wanting to embarrass himself further in front of his friends.

jisung stares at him with wide eyes and seungmin’s face is unreadable as they come over, concerned and ready to help felix if the boy needed to be picked up. but just as jisung touches felix, he shouts out in shock and backs away. “holy shit lix! you’re burning to the touch! what the heck, are you okay?”

seungmin understandably stays back after hearing this, but softly asks, “hyung are you okay? what’s going on?”

thankfully, the weird feeling was already dispersing out of him from the one minute it was there and he shudders, falling back on to the back of the sofa behind him, body shaking a little. he tries to open his mouth which felt like it had been sucked out with an air drier, but he can’t form any words so he clamps it back shut again. 

he feels his cheeks for any lingering warmth. 

“i think i’m okay…? i have no clue what just happened.” he manages to rasp out.

they both looked at him doubtfully, but seungmin still nodded in reassurance. “we don't either for that matter. i honestly think you should go rest... maybe all the stress and anxiety from midterms being in like two weeks is getting to you.”

_maybe,_ felix had thought frightfully that day, not sure of why his body had reacted like that when seungmin said hwang hyunjin’s name, but everything went back to normal after. he went a week completely fine without seeing a black figure or the hwang guy at all, until a week before midterms began, where everything went turbulent. 

the storm that had been lingering at bay, was finally going to make a move and enter into the home turf of his tiny, little lamb.

╔⊶⊶⊶⊶⊶✞⊷⊷⊷⊷⊷╗

the first time they chance upon each other again and in near sight visibility, is a week after the situation at seungmin’s house.

he should have seen it coming from a mile away, when he was texting jisung on his phone, asking the other where he was so they could meet up before going to class. his fingers and eyes were both focused on typing up all sorts of profanities to the squirrel who instead of sending back a proper response, kept sending out of context memes.

from around him, felix could hear the excited chatter of girls, but as usual, he paid it no mind. though a part of him did feel like today the voices were louder and much more high pitched than was normal.

he turns left at the corner to enter the next hallway corridor, not looking up from his phone until he hears someone shout his name, “oi felix!”

the freckled boy looks up to see han jisung waving his arms around widely, offering a taunting smile on his face as his hands beckoned felix forward. 

rolling his eyes at the other's chaotic vibe, he shoves his phone in his pocket, and walks faster, only to come closer and see the huge mob of girls crowded behind jisung. upon closer evaluation, they all seemed to be clustered around a black haired boy.

a _certain_ black haired boy…

jisung looks at what caught his best friend’s attention, making him pause in the middle of the hall like that, and then turns back to give the younger one a knowing look. 

felix snaps out of his trance just in time to quickly tug jisung, so they could both safely walk past the crowd of girls and get as far out of the _other’s_ vicinity. this was the closest they had been so far (him and mystery man), and frankly, felix didn’t want to have to encounter any _more_ freaky interactions.

obviously a bit lost in the head and late to everything, han jisung frowns. “why are you rushing lix, we still have a couple more minutes.”

“because.” he replies, tugging a little harder at the other as they approached within a couple feet of the mob of girls.

unfortunately the universe liked working against felix because the moment the other virgo spots the subject of interest, he smirks, knowing how agitated and worked up his best friend must be getting at the moment. had it been any other normal person, they would have picked up the cue and rushed to their friend’s aid by hurrying the fuck up instead of exponentially slowing down.

but of course, han jisung wasn’t any _normal_ guy, and it would forever be one of felix’s greatest mistakes in life to not have known this.

in a loud voice, his best friend yells, “why are you hiddingg lixx, is it because offf─”

“SHUT UP!” 

well that had come out louder than expected.

those two words right there would forever be felix’s second _great_ mistake. i mean, who in their right mind, _a person who was trying to disappear from the face of earth and erase their existence_ , would intentionally bring more attention upon themselves?

even jisung is shocked by his random outburst, his eyes widening, and felix dreadfully looks around to see that he’s caught the attention of most of the people around them.

now only a few feet apart, the male of interest looked up from the crowd he was in the middle of, and felix stills as their eyes meet.

although felix had seen him that first time across the university court when he had been stuck in a questionable position, he was never able to see the other up close to know what they looked like. all the pictures posted online were of low quality as if everyone who attended their college carried around flip phones.

so when the taller male’s head rises, felix tries his best not to drool out of his spontaneously, already watering mouth. 

the face that he’s met with is _too_ attractive─ a face with thick dark eyebrows, feline shaped eyes, a straight sloped blunt nose, and underneath, full, thick lips that met with a dipped philtrum. a well defined jawline topped it off as all these pretty features molded perfectly to make one dashingly _handsome_ face. 

honestly, either felix was gay beyond reach, or the small town of st.peter in minnesota had been graced by the most heavenly human face that ever existed out of pure pitiness.

the other’s black, silky and shiny, shoulder length straight hair fell perfectly around his face, and if it were a different circumstance, jisung and felix might have started an argument on which anime or manga character the male looked like. 

the silver haired male couldn’t see any further than his face though because of the way the handsome male had his gaze trapped on his own face. felix felt like he couldn’t look _anywhere_ else even if he had tried to. 

out of all the features displayed, the man’s eyes definitely held the most power.

something about those midnight black colored orbs that almost matched the deep obsidian of his pupils, lashes emphasizing the glint in the other’s eyes, made felix’s heart stop. 

the undivided attention those eyes were giving him at the moment and no one else, never leaving the shorter’s face, not _once_ as they took him in; felix almost feels his own face unconsciously leaning forward as if the other’s eyes were sucking him in.

as the male held his dominant gaze, the freckled boy suddenly feels a strange sensation on his skin, like the soft layer was being peeled off to reveal the rawest and most vulnerable version of himself...and suddenly all the sounds around them became muted. he starts to feel two temperatures at once on the inside─ a searing hot and a chilling cold ─both conditions intertwining and leaving him feeling lightheaded.

the felix stuck in that scene feels in real life felix faint at that exact moment.

jisung’s worried calls and loud voice carries over the boundary just enough to shake him out of his stupor, but barely breaking the knotted _spell_ between him and the dark haired, handsome male called hwang hyunjin.

╔⊶⊶⊶⊶⊶✞⊷⊷⊷⊷⊷╗

later, jisung tells felix that he had looked exactly like the poor, petrified hermione had in _harry potter_ , eyes “all shit wide”, limbs stiff, and _everything_.

he told the younger virgo that one minute he had been staring at hyunjin as if he were in a trance, and the next minute, he was falling backwards faster than the speed of gravity. _okay_ , jisung had said. _maybe the last part was a bit of an overexaggeration._

“you _scared_ me lix! you know my reflexes can’t work that fast!”

and if felix hadn’t been scared as well, he would have been terrified from the fact that han jisung had cared enough to save him from his fall.

now, all three of them were currently sitting in the back of their random elective class, history of film music, while a black and white musical played on the full screen up front. whereas seungmin and felix had taken the class to fill up their elective slot, jisung had just taken the additional course as an excuse to hang out with his friends because all they did in class was watch movies anyways. the real and actual assignment work took place outside of class.

seungmin, who had been finally starting to show some interest in their friendship, leans back in his seat, defeated, after adamantly requesting for felix to go see the doctor only for the latter to refuse. “this is the _third_ time this month in which something weird has happened to your body, and from what you’ve been saying it’s not like you can control it or anything when it happens.” seungmin points out, clearly annoyed.

“yeah, but i don’t think it’s exactly concerning to the point where i need to schedule an appointment.” felix replies, eyes trained on the screen, but not really focusing on the actors.

from his other side, jisung shifts, “well _what exactly_ happens to you when you become like that, like do you know why it might happen?”

felix tilts his head, his eyes already drooping a little. he whispers, “i think it’s because of him…”

“who?” seungmin asks, and jisung clicks his tongue.

“are you for real? when seungmin and i or anyone else looks at him, we don’t act like we’ve been paralyzed. like i get that he's fucking drop dead handsome and all, but it’s only been happening to you, so hyunjin can’t really be the cause.”

felix hisses upon hearing the other’s name. “don’t say his name!”

jisung snorts and lets out a laugh, “this is getting funnier by the day. so what? is he now ‘ _he-who-must-not-be-named_ ’ or something?”

seungmin rolls his eyes, but nudges a sleepy felix. “yeah lix, if we’re not getting what’s going on, could you just explain what’s happening to you?”

the freckled male sighs, not wanting to recount the situations again, not even knowing _himself_ what had actually occurred. he was feeling powerless, and he hated feeling like that.

“remember that time when your papers went flying and shit all over the lawn outside?” felix murmurs. jisung hums in confirmation, so he continues, “well when i went over to pick up your paper, i couldn’t move, and was literally frozen in place... and he was just _standing_ there while i was like that. the moment you guys came over though, i was unfrozen and he was gone.”

seungmin nods his head in affirmation of this information, “i remember all of that happening, but i don’t recall seeing _anyone_ around us, especially a guy like him─ who would stand out anywhere and everywhere he goes.”

“that’s the thing! _that_ day, everyone kept passing by him as if he were invisible.”

jisung snorts. “well he definitely exists physically because we saw him the other day. and not just you, the whole school who has eyes for him, update the forum daily with a large spam of photos of the dude. the guy must be walking around with the biggest ego. he doesn't even _talk_ to anyone.”

felix sighs. “see this is exactly why i didn’t want to tell you guys.”

seungmin sighs as well, shaking his head. “it just doesn’t make sense. i mean yeah, i remember jisung saying you froze in the same way when you saw hyu- i mean _him_ the other day, but that could have just been because you have a crush or som─” he cuts himself off catching the glare felix shoots at him.

“okay, let’s say the freezing thing is true.” jisung carefully states. “but what happened back in seungmin’s house then? hyunjin wasn’t even there to make you ‘freeze’ or whatever.”

“no, he wasn’t.” seungmin confirms with jisung's logic, “but i did say his full name when felix reacted so strongly like that.”

jisung turns to look at the drowsy felix in between them. “so?” he prompts.

felix opens one eye. “so what?”

“why was your skin burning to the touch? and you also made this weird noise, why did you do that?”

felix rolls his eyes at his friend’s nosiness, but still consciously blushes as he remembers the wave of arousal that had hit him right in front of his friends, and the terribly _embarrassing_ lack of control he had over it. he could never tell them the full truth, or they wouldn’t ever let him hear the end of it.

“i can’t say…”

jisung pouts. “oh come on lix, tell usss….” he whines, dragging out the last word of his sentence.

knowing how felix was, jisung decides that the only way to get an answer was by tickling him. so he does.

the silver haired male, on the other hand, swears he can see his indictment to go to prison happening in the future, as soon as jisung starts poking _one_ , _two_ , and then _every_ one of his fingers into his sensitive sides. he squirms and does his best not to laugh hard, while trying to get away from the other male.

“okay, okay! fine, _fine_.” felix pants, “i’ll tell you, just stop it.”

the squirrel boy retracts and crosses his arms expectantly. 

felix bites the inside of his cheeks gently, trying to figure a way out of the situation, and is about to make a dash for the bathroom but is paused with jisung’s finger poking at his right side. “tell. me.”

he flushes again, not knowing how to say it without being weird. “i .. i-was..” the freckled male whispers and then looks down.

jisung makes a face. “what’s that supposed to mean?”

he looks down again.

“nah, i’m not getting nothing.” jisung says, disregarding grammar and the construct of the english language as he confusedly stares at felix.

he looks down again for the third time, and this time jisung follows his head movement to look at…

“your _crotch_?!” jisung shouts out, horrified.

three things happen at the same moment jisung speaks the vocabulary word of the century: seungmin dives underneath the chair he was sitting in, the whole class including the assistant professor turns to stare at them, and felix’s phone buzzes an ominous ringtone indicating that someone was calling him.

their assistant professor pauses the screen up front and tells a student sitting at the front to turn the lights on.

from beside him, felix can hear jisung gulp like the certified dumbass he was. the only problem was that it was only _felix’s_ phone that kept on ringing, so the obvious culprit of the situation was him. ears turning red, he watches with dread as their assistant professor comes up the stairs to their seats. the whole class watches with bated breaths, some still giggling over what jisung had shouted so brashly and shamelessly.

“well?” felix dumbly stares at the middle aged man’s face as he questions him. “aren’t you going to turn that off?”

he nods, quickly fumbling for his phone and powering it down once he got his hands on the side buttons. he puts it away and timidly looks back up again.

“care to explain why you were interrupting the class during instructional hours? what was so important that you had to pause everything and shout out loud?” the professor briskly asks.

felix could feel his ears burning as a random guy quips, “on the contrary professor, i think it can be argued that crotches are quite important.” 

he grits his teeth as the whole class laughs, and his fingers reach out to clench at jisung, who in turn hisses an apology.

“i’m sorry sir, it won’t happen again.”

the man gives him a look and then says, “i sure hope it won’t. but since you clearly don’t think this class is worth your time, i’ll have you run an errand for me.”

felix sighs. _fucking han jisung._ why would felix do anything wrong, he was the goody two-shoes in their group. the boring one, he didn’t do anything out of ordinary for fear...

of… what? what exactly was he afraid of?

the professor continues, “i left my keys and some lesson plans at the university pool in building A when i was talking with the coach, and i was planning on getting them after, but i think it would be better if you do it for me, yeah? since this class isn’t important, right?”

and how was felix supposed to respond? like yeah prof, good point, your class really _isn’t_ that important, so i would gladly run errands for you that you should be doing yourself but you won’t because you’re fucking lazy so you user your students by making up random excuses?

of course, felix doesn’t respond like that. he was told not go around speaking with a dirty mouth.

so instead, he silently gets up from his seat while ‘accidentally’ smashing the heel of his feet on jisung’s toes on the way up. he finds small happiness and satisfaction in the way jisung silently howls out in the deserved pain inflicted on him. then he proceeds to walk out the back door in order to avoid all of the gazes of his fellow peers, and finally exhales in relief once he meets the outside air.

for good measure, felix glares back at the door of the room he had just come out from and has the sudden urge to go in there and scream, but he suppresses it because he was to shy to anyways and instead walks towards the A building, so he could get whatever the darn professor left behind and return it.

midterms were only a week away now, it being the third or so week into october, but thankfully today was a lot less chillier than it had been in the past couple of months.

he takes in the sunny environment with a small blissful smile on his face, ignoring the worries that were racing to catch up to him, and before he knows it, his feet have carried him over to the building where all the sports activities took place. felix has only been there once before, and that was during the compulsory college tour. most of the time, he stayed holed up inside the library or music and arts building.

slowly pulling the door handle open, he expects to be greeted with a building full of people, but is surprised when he finds that all the hallways were void of _anyone_. and in the farthest distance of the hallway, he could see the glass doors leading up to the massive pool inside. 

the lack of students wasn’t the only unnatural thing though because as soon as felix steps inside, a cold rush of air surrounds him, making him feel as if he had just been in the pool, drenched with coolness from top to bottom. 

and when the doors suddenly close behind him and the lights dim down, he knows for sure something is up.

was there some sort of competition or _event_ that felix wasn’t aware of? the spooky feeling of the building, and especially of the hall he was in, was indefinitely creeping him out and he sure wasn't liking it.

uneasily tiptoeing further in, closer and closer to the pool room, he wraps his arms tightly around himself. if worse came to worst, he would ditch the whole thing and have his professor scold him rather than ending up as a dead character at the scene of a horror crime.

perhaps it was just his imagination, but the further he walked in, and closer he got to the doors, the chillier it got. honestly, _what type of fucked up centralized air conditioner did the building have?_ he thinks in dismay.

felix finally reaches the glass double doors leading into the pool area which for some reason was dark, the only lighting in the massive room coming in from slits way high in the ceiling and the fluorescent white ones from the hallway he left behind. so basically, not much of a light source was really present.

he’s tempted to turn around, but decides to hold out a little longer. 

small hand sliding up against the metal door handles, he pushes it open, the temperature around him dropping a few degrees cooler _if_ that was even possible. the freckled male warily glances at the silent water of the pool as he walks in, not wanting to imagine how cold it must be at the moment. taking a dip in that water at this time of autumn would be insane.

felix looks away again and tries to adjust his eyes to the dim lighting as best as he can. he catches sight of a lump of belongings sitting on a chair at the other end of the pool. sighing in relief because he finally found what he had come looking for but also because he just wanted to get the hell out of here, he quickly starts walking towards the other end, until he hears something in the water.

he freezes, turning his head down to look at the liquid next to him. 

there wasn’t anything right? 

there couldn’t be anything.

thankfully not seeing any movement or hearing anything else, he quickly jogs over to the chair and picks up the stupid professor’s clipboard and keys. the jingling sound of the keys were so obnoxious and loud though, felix was sure his classmates back in the music building could hear them.

turning back, he keeps his distance from the pool as he walks towards the entrance, but it’s only when he’s a few feet away from the glass doors that he hears a splash of water.

freaking out, he manages not to shriek, and dives behind the closest pool chair he can see. 

the freckled male hadn’t known someone had been in the pool? and if they were, like let a person know instead of popping out of nowhere and scaring the shit out of them!

except the head that emerged from the pool wasn’t just _anyone_. because as soon as the wet black haired male appeared, felix knew he was done for. of course, _he_ would be the one to be trapped inside the pool room with a stranger he was mildly scared of and hugely intimidated by.

besides the growing discomfort in the pit of his stomach, felix finds himself disgustingly in a trance of awe as he watches hwang hyunjin shake the water off his hair, his handsome face decorated with glistening water droplets. no matter how much felix didn’t want anything to do with the other, his gay had to admit that hyunjin was so fucking hot. _out of the world, truly._

but the other wasn’t normal. and that’s what threw him off the most.

the silver haired boy doesn’t even realize he’s leaning forward, until he finds himself in the line of visibility of the other male, leaving the safety of the hidden place behind the pool chair. 

he’s entranced by the other’s looks, and when hyunjin turns around in the water, the display of his back muscles is enough to tumble felix over the edge as a tiny whimper leaves his mouth. realizing what was happening _again_ with mild horror, he knows he has to act fast this time. he quickly gets up, making a grab for the clipboard and keys, already planning a hasty escape.

but it was too late.

hyunjin had already caught sight of him. 

the male turns around with glowing red eyes, and felix hopes to god those are contacts or lord help him, his mind would start conjuring up random theories which would shred his mental health to pieces. a tiny part of him knew though, that normal contacts wouldn’t glow that bright and bloody red.

as soon as hyunjin glares at him with those red eyes, felix has to hold back a muffled scream, feeling all kinds of things at once. he tries to open his mouth to shout, but his voice catches in his throat as every inch of hair on his body stands on end.

his body viciously trembles in place as all of those conditions he felt before, _hot_ and _cold_ , the blood _rushing_ in his body faster, and the uncontrollable wave of _arousal_ combined into one, and hyunjin was there to watch it all go down as felix breaks apart in front of him.

_for_ him.

“w-wh-” he’s able to swallow out, not letting himself get distracted by the annoyingly growing discomfort in his pants.

“what are y-you?” he manages to rasp out as hyunjin’s torso emerges from the water.

blushing at what he had momentarily seen, he looks away, waiting for a response and realizing this would be the first time he would hear the other’s voice.

then a ringing sound fills his ears and every feeling he was having before, washes out of his body. a sweet melodious voice reaches his ears, way more enticing than any other sound he’s ever heard as a music student. the sound he was about to hear would remain forever ingrained in his memory, even better than what the voice of a siren would sound like he assumes.

the first word spoken out of those thick lips is his name in a dripping foreign accent:

“ _felix lee._ ”

immediately, a ghostly calm settles into him and he snaps out of whatever daze he was in, his mind feeling clearer than ever when the creature inside the pool said his name. he finally had control over his body.

he knew what had to be done. he wasn’t sure _how_ exactly the guy knew his name, but none of that mattered as felix urgently pushes against the glass doors, but he pauses at the last minute for some reason, although his escape and exit were literally _right there_ waiting for his stupid human self to use it.

_"you wished to see me? let's see how much you can handle then, you weak human"_

he knows he shouldn’t, but he’s compelled to look back. 

and when he does, his eyes almost pop out of their sockets from the sight he’s greeted with.

a large black balrog had sprouted from hyunjin’s back, the black wings, wet and slick as they reached 10 feet in width from right to left. and on the nestle of the other’s hair, grew a pair of imperial horns, large, curved, thick, and black. most gruesome of all was how the other’s skin was slowly turning an ashy grey searing up from the tips of his fingernails onto the muscles of his forearms.

“ _darling_.”

the other calls out, his thick odd accent dripping over the words, and felix furrows his eyebrows looking up at the other’s eyes─ big mistake.

where as before, the other had midnight black orbs and red eyes, now there was only pure black in his eye sockets.

_what type of supernatural shit is this_ , he thinks in horror, fingers slightly trembling as he slowly pushes against the double doors.

but felix’s head still can’t turn away for some reason as his eyes are forced to lock with hyunjin’s completely dark ones. 

a sneer makes it way into the creature’s face. 

“ _you’re mine._ ”

his hands finally completely open the glass doors, and felix runs for his life, only to make it outside of the building doors and then pass out from the blinding white light and sharp pain that flashes in his head.

he was _his_ , but not completely. not just _yet_.

╔⊶⊶⊶⊶⊶✞⊷⊷⊷⊷⊷╗

it was finally midterms week, halloween being the last exam day for him before a mini university break was to take place.

currently wrapped around in fluffy blankets, felix sat in his bed blankly staring at notes he had taken in his music theory class. all kinds of highlighters and sticky notes were scattered around the messy white cotton bed sheets, but none of them were doing the student any good, his thoughts only consumed with the crazed past events of the month.

a week back, he had been taken to the hospital, jisung eating his ears off afterwards telling felix that he _should_ _have_ listened to them when they told him to go to the doctor in the first place. _well jisung,_ the doctors weren’t even able to find anything wrong with his body, except probably for his high cholesterol levels, but that was besides the point.

the reason those healthcare professionals didn’t find anything wrong was because there _wasn’t anything_ _wrong_ with felix in the first place, not unless the creature named hwang hyunjin was around. he of course, omitted from telling this to the medical staff in fear of being admitted to a mental asylum. though he did tell jisung afterwards.

he _would_ have told seungmin too, the only reasonable and fairly normal one out of the three of them, but true to his word, the youngest had blocked the two of them for midterms week and because of jisung’s stupid, loud outburst in their history of music class.

felix would have blocked jisung too, but he needed help on researching supernatural creatures with fucking horns, full fledged wings, and dark eye sockets that probably led to the depths of hell.

“are you _insane_ lix, what have you been _on_ these days?” jisung asks incredulously as he places a mythical creature book back on the shelves of their college library while felix sat scrolling through numerous websites that came up on search engines on the university’s computer.

“i need to know what he _is_ jisung, you don’t understand. you didn’t see him that day.” felix says, voice tight. “it was really....” he trails off and then sucks in his breath, “scary.”

jisung stares at him from his place next to a bookshelf and then he shakes his head and rolls his eyes in disbelief, not believing a word that was coming out of his best friend’s mouth. i mean, _supernatural creatures with wings and horns?_ _which_ world did they live in again?

he plops his ass down on the seat next to felix’s.

“you sure the doc did a thorough ct scan on your brain?”

felix pauses his typing and screws his eyes shut. then he turns to look at jisung, “i don’t know ji, why don’t you go _ask_ them? i wasn’t just _hallucinating,_ okay?”

jisung looks at him for a moment longer before sighing and ruffling his hand through his hair. “i’m too stressed to think about this lix. everything you’re saying, i’ll be honest, just doesn’t make sense to me. we have exams next week, so we need to do well and you can’t afford to be dreaming up horny fantasies of fictional characters. _if_ … if what you’re saying is the truth” felix tenses, and jisung clarifies, “ _which_ i’m sure you are! or else you wouldn’t keep insisting… i would just suggest avoiding him at all costs.”

easier said than done. as if that hadn't been what felix had been trying to do all along. he felt like he was back to square one on that one while living in paranoia and watching his back for somebody to come and mess with his insides. this was absolutely fucking insane. 

no one believed him, and honestly if it were someone else telling him, he wouldn’t have believed it either- that a creature only found in fictional settings just appears out of nowhere and decides to haunt you everywhere you go. like _yeah right_ , nice try dude.

he groans, knowing nothing would go into his head anytime soon. so he shoves his notes away and falls back onto his bed to lay down. _resting for a couple of minutes wouldn’t hurt_ , he thinks as he closes his eyes to let them rest, hoping their fueling anger and frustration would cool down soon.

he was also just desperately hoping that thoughts of the creature would leave his mind completely if he slept for a bit, and in no time with that wishful thinking in mind, the small male dozes off.

╔⊶⊶⊶⊶⊶✞⊷⊷⊷⊷⊷╗

_silky soft bed sheets press against the back of his bare skin as an inhumane strength holds him down from the top, but surprisingly, he doesn’t feel any hurt or pain. only the ardor of being completely and utterly overpowered by another being._

_his eyes are closed in submission and he could feel the slight tug in the restraints tied around his hands, not letting him feel or touch anything around him except for the stringy rope which bound his wrists together._

_every inch of skin on his body felt like it was on fire, and the warmth of it all was starting to quickly get to his head. he was feeling hot, sticky, and sweaty from the start, although no action had started yet or was even remotely close to starting._

_his rising body temperature is partially due to the lack of air conditioning in the room and the other part, due to his rising excitement and the anticipation of what was to come._ _leaning his head back, he parts his dry cracked lips, not daring to make a sound, knowing that if he did, something wrong would happen. but he desperately needed something cool or else he would completely lose it._

_he would lose his mind in all the incoherent and fuzzy thoughts running through it at the moment. dirty dirty thoughts, that he wouldn’t dare speak out loud, but he finally can’t resist anymore and gives in, quietly letting out a broken plea._

_“water.”_

_the soft whisper lingers in the air before dissipating into moisture and drying onto his skin._

_he screws his eyes shut, a small part of him cowering back in fear of what was to come now that he had broken a rule. the air around him closes in, almost constricting his throat and he lets out a strangled cough, gasping for air. and then the pressure releases._

_there’s a hiss that fills his eardrums and then a icy, water substance is placed in between the area he needed attention the most and the delicate dip of his belly button. he gasps and lets out a loud whine at the bizarre feeling of the freezing ice cube (he thinks) that gives him an odd feeling of pleasure, his hot body jolting at the sensation._

_he breaks the rule again by breathlessly requesting, “please…” but this time it's not for water, it's for skinship. he's touch starved, and he wants the other all over him, so bad already._

_instead of recieving a harsh response, he’s pleasantly surprised again when cold fingers gently press onto his hips, the touch slowly crawling up his body as another well built figure slides up on top of him._

_he can’t help but gasp when he realizes that the body pressing up on top of him, not only was cold in every place meeting with his own features, but also completely naked. just bare bodies rubbing against each other, a human and a nonhuman. the thought alone has a moan trembling into his mouth._

_he bites his lips as he hears the light breathing of the other male slowly approach his own airways, and when he feels a fleeting, hot and searing kiss being pressed on the curve of his neck, where his clavicle met his shoulder bone, a pathetic whine escapes._

_"please" he whispers again._

_what was he pleading for this time?_

_well there were too many places to begin with._

_“you’re mine, pretty one." the voice on top of him growls. "you will serve me and please my every need until i’m completely satisfied.”_

_the smaller male meekly nods, eyes still screwed shut, but whines when he feels another cold sensation drop on him, nearest to his member._

_“answer me.”_

_and so he does. he bares his neck to a demon he doesn’t even know, and chooses sin._

_he chooses darkness over light. death over life._

_he chooses him. and he would keep doing it over and over again._

_“i’m all yours.”_

╚⊶⊶⊶⊶⊶✞⊷⊷⊷⊷⊷╝

felix abruptly sits up, breathing heavily, body all heaving and heated up from the sinful thoughts and remnants of the same recurring stupid dream, or _more like_ nightmare that had been invading his nights ever since the pool incident with hyunjin.

the goody-two shoes he had grown up to be chose _what bullshit_?

darkness over light? sin over good? _death_ over life?

has han jisung always been that much of a bad influence on him?

groaning in disbelief, he pinches himself, only to find that his body was just as disgustingly hot as it had been in the same fever dream he had been having of himself and a demon, trapped inside a small, hot and sticky room. it was always the same scenario of his heated up body, while the other was freezing cold: a cruel sensation play of some sort.

and he absolutely hated it!

no, he didn’t hate that he _knew_ who the other male was even though he never took a peek merely because his eyes were always screwed shut. he hated the fact that he was edged, every. single. time, but woken up before any action could take place, leaving _in real life_ felix needy and with a raging boner.

the freckled male whines at his misfortune, deciding that he would have to handle it later on. for now, a trip to the convenience store for a couple pick up items was desperately needed.

he throws on his usual attire for going out, a cardigan over whatever mismatched pajama set he was wearing and in a minute or two, he’s walking down the street from his apartment to the store across from where he dormed, thankful that his long shirt was covering a certain something.

he should have known something was off when he randomly feels the wind pick up and blow a little harsher in the area he was walking in. _by now_ , felix should have understood that whenever _that_ had particularly happened, a presence which was not welcomed was near. he _should have_ known, but he didn't. and that would always be the cause of his misfortune.

still oblivious as can be, he rushes into the store, grabbing a gallon water bottle among some other miscellaneous _necessities_ and paid for it so he could go back and handle the painful tightness in his pants.

it’s when he’s getting out of the store and mindlessly walking past a person strolling by, that the back of his and their hands meet. immediately a feeling of numbness passes through his body, and he feels the same wave of desire that he had in his dream earlier. the stranger pauses in his steps, and felix freezes.

it was him.

he doesn’t dare turn his head because he knew he wouldn’t be able to handle the gaze boring into the side of his face. instead, the presence does the work for him by leaning his own face down to felix’s height and then tilting his head over to access the smaller’s ear better.

for a second felix just hears the few cars cruising by on the street, a few birds screeching, and the people passing by them, but then it all gets muted, and he hears a low, deep, hum enter his hearing range. it tickles him in a way that leaves him breathless, and every inch of his body is warming up again as an unintentional blush starts to creep up his neck and paint every inch of his face.

_“seems like you've got a problem down there.”_

he’s embarrassed, but he resists the urge to look down, not wanting to give in to the other. “w-what do y-you w-want from m-me?” he stutters, cringing at how meek and weak he sounded.

but if he was going to be honest, there was no way he could have power or control over this situation… especially being in such close proximity with someone who reduced him into a horny mess every time they came across each other. like the fuck was up with that? 

it made felix believe he might know who he had chanced across─ and it was a totally out of the world and _wack_ idea of what the creature next to him really was.

a beautiful, dark laugh brings him out of his thoughts, and felix hates how his ears fall in love with the sound. he wanted to hear _more._ _he wanted to get drunk off every sound the other could whisper into his ears_ ─ the possibilities were endless if felix let himself go.

_“give me your hand, darling.”_

and who was felix to say ‘no’? rejection wasn’t an answer when it came to hyunjin and his own body.

his right hand slightly trembles as he pushes it towards the other male, who unexpectedly wraps his large fingers around his small wrist, feeling for something. felix only realizes what the other is doing when a pressured force is applied to his veins.

his eyes widen as he tries to question what the other was doing, but he stops himself as he starts to feel a little dazed from watching hyunjin squeeze down his thumb on a vein, cutting off most of the blood flow to his hand, causing a purplish tint to start forming around it.

why wasn’t he resisting? why couldn’t he tell the bastard to stop?! and most importantly, why was he finding the lack of oxygen flow and all the manhandling to be pleasurable, to be _any_ kind of attractive? this wasn’t a safe thing to be happening.

just when he thinks he’s lost all feeling in his hand, the duress leaves and felix’s arm falls back limp onto his side. he looks down and expects to find a gruesome purple bruise, but instead sees a black branded mark, a deformed circle with a bolded **H** in the middle.

the silver haired male’s jaw drops as he takes the sight in.

did he just get…

“branded?” he whispers in mild horror.

a long pale finger reaches out to touch the mark and felix hisses upon contact, the skin around the mark stinging and sensitive from the previous actions to it. 

_“it’s going to keep hurting until you surrender."_ the finger smooths over the **H**. _"it’s there to remind you that you’re only mine darling, so don’t get any silly ideas.”_

he gets a feeling of déjà vu hearing that line, ‘you’re mine’.

he had heard that directed to him from the same person elsewhere

… _in his dreams._

_“you’ll only lust for one._ _me_ _.”_

lust?

then right in front of his two eyes, a whirlwind appears and hyunjin _disappears_ , leaving a stranded and dazed felix on the street, with a problem down south and a mark to show he was someone’s possession. and not just _anyone’s_. 

he had a pretty darn good idea now of who or what the other was, and the only conclusion he was able to draw from this, was that─ he was completely and utterly stupid and, _fucked_.

he had just willingly given himself up to the devil.

╔⊶⊶⊶⊶⊶✞⊷⊷⊷⊷⊷╗

the whole entirety of the rest of the week goes like pure hell for felix.

and yes, it had entirely to do with the baneful thing which had materialized into the freckled student’s life, not letting the twenty year old live in any way, shape, or form, all thoughts always consumed by hyunjin.

where does felix even begin to explain from?

should he start by talking about the pulsing pain that ran through his hand all day where the mark laid? and the fact that everytime he approached another human, whether it be a boy or girl, the pain intensified. it’s as if he was not going to be allowed to approach any other living organism at all which made his life incredibly difficult when going to the store or going to school for those tests. 

maybe it was the fact that he had failed each and every one of his exams, leaving felix with a barely passing grade that made his week like hell. _or_ _maybe!_ or maybe it was the fact that he had never been this horny all throughout his teenage years while going through puberty, and suddenly, now he wanted a demonic creature to fuck him like an omega in heat _twenty-four seven_.

he had tried everything to relieve himself of pain and unwanted constant desire for something to fill him up. he had cried wretched tears and locked himself in his room for hours end, screaming into pillows to make the stupidity go away. he had turned away each and every single one of jisung’s phone calls and forced a minimum amount of food into himself so he could make it to the next day.

but all his efforts were made in vain.

so when it finally hits halloween day, felix’s plainly just gives out. he skips his last exam altogether, knowing he would flunk it anyway. he, lee felix─ a straight A student ─gives up just like that. 

so much bullshit had happened in the past week alone, every inch of his mind and body now ached.

and who was the instigator of all of this?

a black-eyed demon, one of the seven deadly sins─ a creature of pure immorality.

great. fucking, _splendid._

╔⊶⊶⊶⊶⊶✞⊷⊷⊷⊷⊷╗

“nonsense.”

jisung's voice blares from the speakers felix has set up in his room. “ _lust?_ as in one of the seven deadly sins?”

the freckled male throws away a handful of candy wrappers laying crumpled in a pile on the floor, then brushes himself off as he looks for other trash hanging around in the room.

“apparently so.”

he hears some muffled sounds from the other side, and then, “felix… the seven deadly sins don’t exist as humans, they’re just metaphorical ideas to describe transgression against purity and divinity, and thensome religious stuff.”

felix grabs a blanket and underwear from the floor and scrunches his nose. those had to go for immediate washing in the laundry _first thing_ , he thinks as he yeets them into a white basket for cleaning.

“and where do you think they come from jisung? these are the darkest desires coming from the depths of hell. and who lives in hell? demons. and what do demons have? horns and wings.”

there’s more muffled noises and then, “for all we know, that could just be a stereotype. also you sure the dude wasn’t dressing up because halloween was just around the corner, and your stagnant sex life was getting so boring that you started to develop fantasies over him?”

he scowls and runs a hand through his hair. “do you want me to break off the only remaining friendship you have left sung?”

the sound of choking comes from the other end, and then more wheezing noises causing felix to let out a tired smirk, but that slowly disappears too.

“look ji, i don’t expect you to believe me. i just want to make this pain go away. all i can think about is him and the dirty things i want him to do to me, and don’t you dare make fun of me because i’ve had a shit week and i’m so sick and tired of everything.”

this time the muffled noises in the background of jisung’s call becomes a bit clearer, and felix’s eyes split open wide upon hearing a familiar voice.

“is that _seungmin?_ ”

a string of curse words and a few other questionable profanities resound around felix’s room and it has his eyebrows raising. “since when did _you guys_ make up? didn’t seungmin say he would block us until midterms are over?”

jisung exhales, “well...aha… technically, exams _are_ over. and he just came over to relieve some stress really.”

all three of them pause, then felix hears a slap from the other end and he splutters. “relieve _some stress?”_

“oh _is that so_ han jisung? i was just being shamed a few minutes ago, for being needy for some nookie, _unintentionally_ by the way, and then i mistakenly find out that seungmin and you have been hooking up this whole time? no wonder you went so quiet after ringing up my phone constantly the first couple of days.”

the freckled male picks up seungmin’s voice from the background. “hey! you did what!”

“oh be quiet lix, what’s so wrong with that.” _well frankly, there wasn’t anything wrong, except for the fact that should have been felix, the way he was left alone and needy after the curse that the lust demon had laid upon him._

“i get that you have been through a lot of shit this week, and i’m sorry for that.”

he thinks it’s slightly ridiculous that he tears up a little at the small bit of empathy that was being shown to him, but he bites his lips as another random shot of pain hits his right forearm from the branded area on his wrist. looking down he could see the red scratch marks and dried blood marks from desperately trying to remove the black H from his body. but nothing worked. and now he knew there was nothing he could do, because if the other was truly a creature from hell, there was a whole lot of dark magic working behind the imprint on his body.

“thanks, i guess.” he mutters.

“hey lix?” the silver haired male looks up from the bed. 

“i think you should let loose and be a little free this weekend. just for this once, let down your morals and just do what other university kids do because you sound like you really need it.”

“what do you mean?”

“welll, there’s a halloween ‘social’ tomorrow night at a dude’s house. they would have done it today since it’s halloween, but our university scheduled those stupid exams. anyways, his parents left town and we heard from around that there’s going to be a lot of booze and loud music and _boys_.”

“i don’t have a costume and i’m too lazy to get one.” felix immediately says as his face scrunches up in disgust at the description jisung gives of the party.

the older seems to know where his thought process is going because he intervenes, “lix, _listen to me_. dress to impress and doll yourself up. make yourself feel good for one night! and who knows? maybe you can even get laid by some random stranger and relieve your stress for just one night before going back to your normal, old, dull and boring self.”

if he were to ignore the slew of insults towards the end of the other’s sentence, he could find himself reluctantly agreeing with jisung. one night out. one night to be _bad_. that didn't sound _too_ awful.

and the bonus! he wouldn’t even have to put much effort into dressing up anyways, since jisung would pull up and do it all for felix, himself.

╔⊶⊶⊶⊶⊶✞⊷⊷⊷⊷⊷╗

when felix had said jisung would pull up and do it all for felix, he didn’t think that _jisung would pull up and do it all for felix._

well perhaps there was good reason to, since he had been given a time of seven o’clock, and half an hour before time, jisung gives felix a call only to find out that the latter was still in his pajamas, having a crisis over the bland clothes in his closet.

the older boy shows up in a cowboy costume promptly ten minutes later and tells felix that he wasn’t accepting opinions on the matter, before tipping his huge hat and throwing a bag at him.

“dude what do you even have in here? what are _these_ things?” jisung groans out loud as he sifts through the younger’s articles of clothing, all faded shades of black and brown. “don’t you have at least one, _i’m going out to have fun,_ clothes?”

felix fumbles with the bag jisung had thrown at him from the couch. “define fun.”

jisung sighs again and goes to stand in front of felix. he nods towards the bag. “go on then. open it.”

the freckled male suspiciously stares at the clothing bag in his hand, not sure if he's wanting to risk it. he _still_ had a chance to back out, and after viewing jisung’s costume choice, he wasn’t all that sure if he wanted to end up like _that_ even if it meant giving up an opportunity to relieve his stress _._

“i can tell what you’re thinking, lix, and i’m just going to say that whatever is in there is _nothing_ like what i’m wearing right now.” jisung then gestures at his ugly cowboy fit, “ _this_ is all because i lost a stupid dare, so do me a favor, and let’s move on from it because i’m still quite salty about it.”

felix’s logical side wants to rub more salt into the other’s wound, but he resists, his curiosity getting the better of him as he unties the bag and lets the contents of the carrier spill out onto his sofa. then he just stands there and gapes as his fellow friend jumps up and down in excitement, a very different contrast in their reactions to the sprawled out ensemble.

“i am _not_ wearing that.” he finally says flatly, taking a step back.

jisung stops jumping, and raises a challenging eyebrow at him. “uh _yes_ you are.”

he slightly shakes his head again, watching the costume in a trance, before taking another step back. “nope…” he whispers, and very much so embarrassed, he diverts his eyes away so as to not see the provocative attire again.

“oh my gosh lix, stop being a drama queen! it’s just a crossover between a furry and a maid costume.”

felix’s ears turn bright red at the direct call out of what the costume on the sofa was, and he cringes, shaking his head a little more vigorously this time. “absolutely not.” he states, trying to appear confident, but his best friend rolls his eyes, seeing through his facade.

“ _okay_ , i’ll admit that this probably wasn’t what you were expecting─” probably was seriously an understatement, felix wants to say. “─butt, it’s honestly just a dress felix. this was supposed to be mine for some roleplay purposes─” felix’s eyebrows shoot up. “─wait no! shit,, ahhh! i meant like, it was just something i saw on amazon, and thought it was cute and cool for halloween, so i bought it. but now that i lost the dare, i have no choice but to give it up.”

felix stares at the other, slightly disgusted. 

he’s not really appalled by the fact that jisung was into roleplaying or all of that shebang, no, he was more concerned with the fact that he thought it would be _okay_ for _felix_ to put on a dress.

“ji, i─”

“don’t say that you don’t wear dresses and all that nonsense!─” jisung quickly says. “but i don’t?” felix questions getting shushed by the elder again. “if we’re keeping it real right now, you don’t wear _anything_ other than your dumbass cardigan and plain old jeans for that matter.”

felix pouts at the insult thrown at his favorite pieces of clothing.

“look felix, i’m not saying that you dress bad or that your clothes are bad, that’s _not_ what i meant. but like i told you yesterday, just let loose and get dolled up for a day. i'm telling you! you would look _so pretty_ in a dress. like there hasn’t been anything that i’ve been more sure about in my life.”

felix wants to point out that what jisung had just said was kind of sad, but he doesn’t get the chance to speak as jisung peruses, “just tryyy it. you never know! you might actually end up liking it.”

and before the younger could protest any further, the clothes are shoved at his chest, and jisung pushes him towards his bedroom. “go in and don’t come out until you’ve worn that dress.”

felix turns back around and bites back, “so it would be okay if i just never came out?”

jisung narrows his eyes. “don’t make me regret giving you your privacy. i will barge in there and force that thing on you if i have to.” felix’s eyes widen at the threatening comment.

“just try it first, and _then_ if you don’t like it, i’ll let you wear something else to the party. and hurry up! we’re getting late.” 

jisung huffs as if it were felix’s idea to cause a commotion and a big deal about wearing a frock, when the latter could have just thrown a paper bag on his head, marked it up with some sharpie marker, and called it a day.

he sighs, placing the one piece costume onto his bed, fingers ghosting over the soft cotton fabric, enjoying the smoothness of the texture below his fingertips.

while he was still feeling apprehensive about this, felix had to admit that jisung’s comments had piqued some sort of curiosity in him.

would he be able to pull it off and look as pretty as a girl did in a dress?

“even _better_ ,” jisung gasps in pure amazement as felix shyly steps out of his room, head slightly down, his eyes trained on the carpeted floor, and his hands fumbling with the frilly white edges of the frock.

“woah.” the elder says, sucking in his teeth, and still very much in a state of awe and stupor as he took in how well the dress hugged felix’s form. he had to admit he was kind of jealous that the darn thing hadn’t fit him _that_ well, but damn was his younger virgo friend something _else_.

“ji, you’re drooling.” felix mutters as he silently approaches the body length mirror on the wall, hesitantly observing if the dress looked good on him at all.

“what, no i’m not.” jisung complains, bringing up the back of his hand to his lips, only to collect a sample of saliva there.

okay, so maybe he _was_ drooling, but honestly, how could he not? his heart might belong to seungmin, but felix would always be that one effortlessly pretty guy that everyone simped over, whether they were taken in a relationship or not.

they stand there for a good minute, taking in how the thick white band at the center of the dress hugged onto felix’s tiny waist, the upper portion posing perfectly on the other’s small chest and torso. the frock ended mid-thigh, exposing felix’s clean shaven thin legs.

the rest of the details on the dress, like the tiny frills of black and white perfectly sewn in a u like pattern, along with the voluptuous sleeves that were a little bit too poofy, managed to give the other a dainty look. 

the cherry on top, jisung believed, was the smooth black choker that wrapped around felix’s throat, and the fluffy black cat ears that rested on felix’s mass of silverish wavy hair.

“do you regret it?” he asks with pride, as if _he_ had been the creator of the masterpiece standing in front of him.

“well…” felix says, still looking at himself in the mirror like he wasn’t seeing what jisung was. “i’m not sure if it looks good on me or if it’s suiting me well…”

“are you joking? look at you!” jisung incredulously replies before remembering to ask the real important question. “well how do _you feel_ felix? are you feeling good after wearing the costume? any better?”

felix stares at himself a moment longer in the mirror and then experimentally does a little spin, watching the bottom of the maid outfit flurry around him in a fan like motion.

“i feel pretty.”

jisung smiles upon hearing that. “then, that’s all you need.”

the older boy proceeds to sit felix down right after and brings a scissor out to cut a few loose strands of string on the lacey portion of the bottom.

the lacey bottom of the dress reminds jisung of the other piece that came with the costume. a little amused, he wonders if felix had worn the lace underwear which was honestly just a bonus to the actual outfit. he hadn’t even planned on giving it to the younger but accidentally ended up doing so.

slowly, he starts to slowly lift up felix’s dress, but the other jerks away from him, letting out a high-pitched squeal. 

“sung!”

“what?” he asks, eyes glinting with mischievousness. “i was just wondering if you were wearing your usual teddy bear underwear.”

“well i’m _not_.” felix hisses out before scowling at the other boy, feeling more flustered than he should be. if felix had known what type of disaster dressing up for the party would be, he would have barricaded his doors and gone on a lockdown long time ago.

the older boy knowingly smirks. “oh you’re _soooo_ getting it tonight.”

a suggestive wink is thrown his way, and felix dodges it, a look of disgust written all over his face.

jisung stands up and walks over to felix’s bedroom, but comes back empty handed, obviously not finding anything interesting in felix’s very limited styling items. “i think the best thing for you to do this late, is just enhance your features and keep it simple. you’re already a pretty boy, you just need a little something here and there.”

the smaller male blushes at the compliment and gets up to distract himself by putting on the same faux diamond studded earrings he’s been wearing since he bought them back in high school for his first piercing. then he ruffles his hair up a little from it’s usual neat style to a messier style.

“look okay?” he asks as he turns back around, and jisung makes an overexaggerated kissing sound, bringing his fingers up to his lips. “ _perfect._ ”

“now get in the car, i think i had some lip gloss and eye shadow in there, and then we’re all set! oh and seungmin’s going to be meeting us at the party by the way.” 

at the mention of seungmin, felix raises an eyebrow. they had neglected and danced around the topic of their other friend for the whole afternoon for some reason, and it was killing the freckled boy. other than the pain that had been inflicted on him by a certain demon of course.

jisung opens the door to felix’s room and goes out into the hallway, felix following after and locking the door behind them. “i know what you’re thinking lix, but seungs was only upset with me, okay? and that too, was kind of a joke. he would never be upset with you, it’s not like you did anything wrong.”

they walk down the stairs all the way to jisung’s run down car, but before they get in, the elder winks, “besides, you were also kind of occupied with _other_ _things..._ ya know.”

felix almost takes his shoe off and throws it at the other.

sadly, he's too nice for that.

╔⊶⊶⊶⊶⊶✞⊷⊷⊷⊷⊷╗

jisung’s car breaks down halfway there, and felix wants to kick the darn automachine but is also momentarily euphoric because he thinks he’s thankfully found an escape. that euphoria lasts for approximately forty-six seconds until a couple of students from a nearby community college who were heading to the same party drove by and offered for them to join.

the driver said his name was jaemin, and jisung took the passenger seat right next to him which left felix in the back between a chenle and a haechan. all three boys were dressed as eggplants, and he and jisung shared a look when they justified themselves by claiming that they wanted to look like a bunch of nice veggies, _that was all_.

the short ride would have been completely fine if it weren't for felix feeling self conscious about his dress every two seconds. chenle kept on thankfully striking up an occasional conversation with him once they both learned that they were both music majors, but the other boy next to him had completely different plans.

felix was so tempted to ask if he had something on his face because the guy just _wouldn’t_ stop staring at him. 

he’s thankfully relieved from the discomfort when they finally arrive to the house where the party was already in full swing. the front lawn alone was already filled with teenagers in all sorts of costumes, and he’s pretty sure he caught sight of a few underclassmen from their high school which should have not been allowed in the first place, but who was he to make judgement.

felix takes in the view and almost runs away, but he’s grounded and pulled by jisung’s confident arm who was already leading them into the front door after thanking jaemin and his peculiar friends for the ride.

once they make it past the threshold, the lighting gets darker and the music they had heard from the distance, now blasted ten fold into their ears. 

“is it too late to leave?” he asks jisung.

the older boy looks at him, confused.

“WHAT?”

oh, so they were going to have to shout to communicate with each other now.

“CAN I LEAVE?”

jisung gives him an appalled look before shaking his head, once again tugging him towards a random direction, and as they go, felix is definitely not ready nor expecting the very suggestive and not so subtle long drawn out glances thrown his way. he blushes and avoids eye contact, keeping his head down the rest of the way through. 

they end up at the drinks table and jisung hands him a red solo cup with some sloshing suspicious looking liquid in it that could have passed for water, but felix knew better. he stares at it and then looks back at jisung with a pout. 

“do i have to?”

jisung pouts back and solemnly nods his head. he pats felix on the shoulder and says, “this is the only way you can let go tonight and hook up with someone.” then he places the cup in felix’s hands. “think of it as a magic potion that will help you up your game for one night. or else whatever desires and needs and wants you’re feeling─ they will _never_ be satisfied.”

felix shudders as he processes this and looks into the drink in his hands. with a tiny resolve, he slowly brings the tip of the plastic cup up to his lips and he’s about to take a sip when his hand starts to suddenly burn.

out of reflex, he hisses and drops the cup causing the liquid to spill onto the floor, a little bit of liquid landing on jisung's shoes in the process.

jisung stares at him wide-eyed. “yeesh, if you didn’t want to drink it that bad, you should have just said so.” he frowns and then looks around. “i’m _trying my best_ to help you lix and─ seungmin??”

the silver haired boy looks back to see the one and only kim seungmin, questionably dressed up in a balloon horse costume. his eyes light up and he laughs at the outfit and the look of boredom the younger had on his face as he approached the duo.

it takes felix a minute after for him to get it as his eyes focus on jisung, the cowboy, and seungmin, the horse, standing right next to each other.

“are you guys supposed to be a pair or something?”

surprisingly, jisung is the one to cover his face in embarrassment while seungmin just rolls his eyes in displeasure. “don't be fooled lix hyung. he’s the one acting all shy, when it was literally _his_ idea to wear couple costumes.”

jisung punches the younger in the shoulder making the other boy yelp, “it would have been really cute, if you hadn’t lost the dare!”

felix laughs brightly, already feeling a little bit better, seeing his friends finally getting together and fighting over brainless, trivial things.

“so you’re the cowboy,” he points at jisung, then he moves his finger to seungmin, “and he’s the horse?”

jisung blushes. “u-uh y-yeah.”

“which means─,” felix starts off, tilting his head in confusion.

“yes felix, it means jisung is going to ride me. i know you wanted to ask, so just get to the point.”

both virgos stare wide eyed at seungmin for a moment before breaking into loud fits of coughing and hacking, jisung having it worse than felix, face turning all puffy and red.

“oh my─” felix wheezes, one hand placed on the table beside him and the other hand on the exposed skin of his chest. “─i was just going to say that you’re his little horsie, or something but─” he coughs.

“lixie hyung~” seungmin starts of sweetly, blinking his eyes. “it's okay to ask such question. don’t think you should be acting all innocent and shy, when you’re all dressed up like _that_.” the younger says as his eyes give the silver haired male’s outfit a once over.

now it was felix’s turn to turn red, and he quickly tugs the ends of his dress down a little lower in discomfiture.

“hey don’t go bashing lix, he looks absolutely delectable today.” jisung manages to breathe out, slowly recovering and throwing a glare at his boyfriend.

“jisung!” felix whisper yells, horrified at being called ‘delectable’ as if he were some sort of meal or something.

“i wasn’t bashing you hyung.” seungmin looks at him. “quite the contrary, i wanted to compliment you for pulling off the look jisung couldn’t” ‘hey!’ jisung yells over the loud music in offense. “and also, i wanted to apologize for my treatment towards you this past week.”

felix offers a small smile and says, “it’s okay seungs, i know it was a joke anyways. jisung explained everything to me.”

seungmin nods in agreement, and felix realizes he might be holding them back from spending some time together, so he says, “go have fun, you guys! i’ll just be over here trying to find if i could drink or eat something that isn’t drugged haha”

“you sure you’ll be okay?” jisung asks, arms already looping into seungmin’s.

he nods and then watches his so called friends walk away, leaving felix alone in his dress as he stares at the spilled water on the floor from before that needed to be cleaned up.

the freckled male sighs, knowing that coming to the party was the worst idea ever and he should have just stayed home and continued his extensive research on deadly sin demon repellent potion making.

grabbing a couple napkins from a nearby table, he kneels down to wipe the floor, bare knees softly thudding on the dull tiles. he presses the palms of his hands face down and forward as he wipes the wet spot. he doesn’t even remotely think of the suggestive position he’s in until he hears a couple of drunken whistles and realizes that the end of his dress had hitched up, showing off his lacey underwear clad butt.

ears flaming, felix pulling his dress down and makes another attempt to clean the liquid off the floor, this time in a conservative manner. but as he does so, another hand comes in to do the same. 

the skin on the back of their hands meet, but it’s not the burning, searing hot sensation felix had gotten used to. it was just a normal touch of the skin, and felix finds himself to be surprisingly disappointed. he glances up to see that it was the guy from the car─ haechan or something.

the eggplant boy offers him a smile before going back to helping felix clean up the mess he made. felix abruptly stands up and protests, “oh no, you don’t have to do that, it was my mistake.”

the guy named haechan shoots his another smile, and felix thought he was kind of cute if it weren’t for the fact that he was the same guy who had been creepily staring at him back in jaemin’s car.

“it’s no biggie. anything to help a pretty boy.,” the other says and stands up to throw away the napkins he was holding before turning back to felix.

“ _so_ …” haechan starts off. “what’s your name?”

“felix.” the freckled male hesitantly says, not sure where this forced conversation was heading towards.

“felix.” the guy repeats, but for some reason felix can’t help but think that a certain someone with a foreign accent says it way better than this guy. “i like it.”

he blushes and brings a hand up to the back of his neck. “uh thank you.”

haechan gives him another smile and then steps closer, causing felix to slightly lean back.

“you look lovely.” the other says again, taking in felix’s ruffled silver hair and light pink eye shadow which kissed the shorter's eyelids. along with his cute charming eyes, button nose, and glossy plump lips... if haechan had to have a say, felix was probably the most delectable looking human at the party tonight with his short black and white fluffy dress, and it was just his good luck to be able to talk with him tonight… and maybe go even _further_ than that.

if the temperature suddenly drops around them, felix doesn’t notice, nor does he notice the hair rising on his arms and the goosebumps forming around the black mark on his hand.

“thank you.” he shyly responds, also telling the other male that he didn’t look so bad himself, although he kind of did in that horrendous purple costume, but he decided to keep that bit to himself.

“do you happen to sing? your voice is beautiful”

the freckled male blushes and quirks an eyebrow at the spontaneous question and compliment.

“i guess...but i don’t do it too much because i’m not that good at falsetto.” he confesses.

the next words that come out of haechan’s mouth has felix wanting to clog his eardrums and never be able to hear again for the rest of his life. 

“spend one night with me doll, and i can make you hit _all_ the high notes.” 

“w-what?” he stutters out, choking on air as a fresh new layer of red settles onto his cheeks. he tries to look anywhere but the guy in front of him. 

thankfully before felix could become flustered any further, they get interrupted by a familiar voice.

“pleased to break it to you man, but not only was that the most _abysmal_ pick up line spoken with no context whatsoever, felix lee over here is a _baritone_ type of guy.”

the silver haired boy looks back to see his saviour, a stranger dressed in a shiny black leather suit and pants, both pieces of clothing, just tight in all the right places. the male, it seemed─ had black stringy hair that was tied out of his face in a half ponytail, while the rest of his long hair rested on his shoulders. the upper portion of his face- his eyes and nose were covered with a black mask and his hands were in leather gloves that reached up to his arms as well, so felix couldn’t really tell who the other was, but the other’s visible red plump lips were visible and enticing enough to make felix bite his own lips. using jisung's vocabulary, if felix had one word to describe this male, it would certainly be _delectable_.

however, their eyes weren’t looking at felix all but instead were glaring at haechan who had thankfully backed out of felix’s personal space.

_do i know him?_ felix thinks, as he moves away a little, thankful for the interruption, but aware that he now had two boys in close proximity, none of whom which he really felt comfortable with yet.

haechan rolls his eyes, a bit annoyed at the appearance of someone else interrupting their moment, but he replies, “well, he’s a music major, so _i thought_ he would appreciate it.”

it might have just been in felix's imagination, but he thinks he sees the stranger clench his jaw. eventually, the guy decides to ignore him, finally focusing on the shorter male with a dress on instead. he extends his hand onto felix's right shoulder and pulls the other by the arm.

the smaller male involuntarily jerks away, hissing sharply as the branded mark on his skin starts stinging and hurting him again right after the guy had pulled him.

“are you okay?” the masked boy asks with concern, and felix nods, not wanting to draw any unnecessary attention to the mark on his hand. a part of him knew that he had to keep the symbol hidden. the other part wondered why the other person had touched him like that when they didn't even know each other.

_ugh, perverts everywhere,_ he thinks angrily at han jisung.

another hiss comes out of felix’s mouth as he stumbles in pain, this time visibly holding the mark on his hand in an attempt to relieve the growing ache.

haechan catches sight of the mark just as he had feared and pulls felix’s forearm up before the other could pull away, to see the exposed, red and raw flesh that held the dark black ‘H’ mark on it.

“what are you guys─” felix starts in horror as haechan stares at the mark a little confused.

interestingly, the other male wasn't staring at the mark however, and instead observing haechan who was intently examining the symbol.

“is this a tattoo?” haechan asks, “i didn’t know you were that type of guy. they suit you _really_ well.” he winks at him after saying this, still thinking it was okay to flirt with felix.

“yeah, it’s a tattoo, i recently got it so that’s why it stings. don’t worry about it.” felix quickly lies, using the other's words to get out of the situation.

the male standing next to felix tilts his head, and moves his eyes away from haechan, instead training his eyes onto felix’s face as he says this.

“it’s like you knew you were mine from the start baby.” haechan smirks up at him, moving a finger to touch the branded H on his wrist and felix is about to protest, but it was too late.

“holy shit! fuck!” haechan howls as he snaps his hand away which was now turning a bright angry red.

“what type of chemicals did they put on there─” he growls, watching the skin on his index finger form burn marks.

felix bites back an apology, watching with worry as the other clenched his hand, howling in pain. he turns to ask the other male for help, but instead he sees the mask pulled off and instantly knows he's screwed.

his stomach drops as he recognizes hyunjin's devastangily handsome face. he instinctively takes a step back, accidentally bumping into the table behind them in the process.

the demon takes a good look at the scared smaller male before twisting his red lips into a sneer, his eyes turning an intense red instead of its usual midnight black, _"you disobeyed me."_

felix frantically starts to shake his head in disagreement as his body trembles. the pain in his hand was becoming unbearable now that it's owner was standing nearby and in a very _livid_ mood.

a white ghostly mist suddenly floods the area they're in, blocking the three males from sight of all the party go-ers, and haechan isn't even able to make a comment, his mouth frozen wide open, as the mist reaches him and seeps into his body, taking over his system. felix tries to pull back as far as he can from the crawling white cloud which slowly reaches out for felix's ankles. 

he keeps shaking his head and desperately locking his eyes with hyunjin, "please" he pleads. "don't do this to me."

hyunjin, now standing to his full height with his horns and wings at the ready, slowly shakes his head at felix, as if to mock him. he grabs haechan by the ankle and twists the boy's foot so hard, felix is sure eggplant boy would have cried himself to death if he had been concious.

he gasps out loud at what hyunjin had done, horrified that he had broken a bone just like that with not an inch of remorse crossing over his face. he's so distracted by the terrible act that he doesn't even realize the white mist that had already wrapped around most of his body, and he catches a whiff of searing heat before his own mind starts to fall into a state of unconciousness.

the last thing he sees and hears is hyunjin standing above him, fresh blood on the hands that were holding onto haechan's legs.

_"_ _you've been a bad mortal. i will punish you like you deserve it when you awake."_

╔⊶⊶⊶⊶⊶✞⊷⊷⊷⊷⊷╗

punish.

don’t punish me. punish me. don’t punish me. punish me for what all that i did wrong. 

...

_what did i do wrong?_

felix swallows, feeling like his throat has been parched of all the water that it held. he smacks his lips, turning his head this way and that, trying to shake the dizziness and multiplying thoughts of how he should be punished for what he’s done.

but _what_ has he done?

eyes flying open, the first thing he sees is darkness. all around him, blackness was painted, and it wasn’t because of a blindfold, it was because the place he was in was endlessly dark.

he feels his heart racing faster as he swallows, and nervously trembles against… his hands fall back feeling softness under his skin… like cotton.

okay. _okay._

_don’t panic felix_ , he thinks. _maybe you’re just back in your room._

the silver haired male tries to stand up, but immediately falls onto his knees when he attempts to keep his wobbly legs up. his hands flail out to feel a freezing cold surface underneath them. the frigid contact reminds him of the thin and small outfit he was wearing which did nothing to warm his frail body.

outfit... dress… party… haechan… blood… punish…. … 

hyunjin.

as soon as he thinks the forsaken name, a switch sounds, and two things happen at the same time. a spotlight shines and splits in two, one appearing behind and the other, in front of him.

screwing his eyes shut, he gets scared that he would see something he doesn’t want to. it was _already obvious_ he had been kidnapped. there was no way jisung, seungmin, or his house could feel this way.

not to mention, the only _thing_ that could control the temperature in the way it was fluctuating right now was a certain demon.

which meant… he bites his lips and turns his head back, before gently peeking out.

when felix is met with the sight of a single bed, covered in sheets of white, he gets the courage to fully opening his eyes. _well, that looks pretty normal_... he thinks, choosing to keep staring at the ordinary looking bed, not wanting to see forward until his muscles got shit tired, and he _absolutely_ had to.

felix had spoken too soon on that matter, because just as he thinks that, a voice sounds.

“and how long will you stare at my bed, felix lee?”

his arms shake as he reluctantly turns forward, seeing bare feet first, and then slowly as his gaze creeped up, he sees the tight leather pants that had been haunting him in his dreams and further up until it reached the white satin shirt embroidered with gold details resting on a heavenly piece of man─ although there was nothing really ' _heavenly_ ' about him at all.

“eyes are up here.”

_i’m getting there fucker, let me indulge in my dramatic visions_ , felix thinks in annoyance.

or at least that’s what he wants to think, but is stopped from doing so from the fear consuming his mind and the chilling cold settling into his bones.

and at last, his eyes gets to the long black hair hanging loosely around a pale face, attached to a well built body that sat up on a throne like chair. 

felix feels his blood run cold as he freezes within the hold of hyunjin’s gaze watching him from up above while he stayed in the same crawling position on the floor. he couldn’t move even if he had tried because the demon had him pinned with his ferocious eyes which had changed from red to midnight black again.

despite being across the room from each other, the tension between them felt so thick, felix was sure he could probably slice it with a knife.

he swallows and tries to find his voice again, angry that he was being played with by the demon. “take me out of here.”

hyunjin tilts his head and raises a dark eyebrow. he wanted to know more.

the temperature drops on purpose before he can speak again. _fucker,_ felix thinks.

“y-you have been playing with me for a wh-whole month now, and i never- not once did anything wrong or d-did anything to y-you. s-so please stop c-controlling my body, and l-leave me alone.” he stutters out, teeth chattering.

a humming sound fills the air, and the temperature rises a little.

felix realizes with annoyance that the gruesome demon was singing.

“you didn’t do _anything_ wrong?,” the male up on the throne questions.

felix suddenly hears something approaching from behind him, and he has to muffle a scream when he realizes there were rats in the room. one flashed him a red eye and scurried past his bare skin, making him shiver. he almost gags from the sight, but remembers that their owner was intently watching him.

“n-no.” he stutters, feeling nauseous, and looking up at hyunjin.

“you don’t like rats?” hyunjin asks, a smirk forming on his face.

he shakes his head, not trusting his voice to speak as another rat comes close to him, this time their red eyes staring at him longer.

felix whimpers and then cringes at the sound.

“oh _darling._ ” there was that nickname again. “i hate to break it to you, but you will have to get used to them since my humble abode is now your new home.”

his new _what?_ felix thinks in alarm. “humble abode” was an overstatement for the dark room with only a bed and a throne. there was nothing humble about the terror he was feeling right now.

“jisung and seungmin will find me and save me.” he defiantly replies, mustering as much courage as he could gather and doing his best to filter that energy through him, but something about the room he was in, made hyunjin be the only one in power.

a squeal sounds in the room, and felix whimpers again, screwing his eyes shut.

“come here, _doll_.”

his eyes shoot back open, looking up at hyunjin and wondering why he wanted felix to approach him.

he doesn't complain though, wanting to get away from the rat as fast as as possible, but his legs fail him again. so he resorts to crawling, and as he makes his way over to hyunjin, the demon starts speaking.

“you will go _nowhere_. there will be no one to save you. no one can reach here, because it’s a place i built myself.” a pause. “do not make me repeat such things again because i have a short temper.” _i noticed,_ felix thinks, glaring at the other’s feet as it came closer.

“you are mine. has your small, puny mortal brain already forgotten? the only person you can lust after is me.” another pause. “but what did you do at the gathering? you defied my rules, and flirted with the hideous eggplant male. and not only just that one male, there were two other males who you initiated skinship with before.”

“i didn’t lust after him.” felix breathes out, as he keeps glaring at the pale feet in front of him. “he lusted after me.”

  
“a serious crime.” the demon snarls in response. “you are branded and _marked_ as a possession of mine. the dimwitted puny mortal touched you, and got what he deserved.”

felix has a sudden flashback of eggplant─ no, _haechan─_ unconscious and with a broken ankle, and then… and then hyunjin had been holding his broken ankle which he had caused, and there was blood on his hands.

he gasps, coming into a kneeling position between the other’s legs. his hands fly up to cover his mouth in shock as he regards the atrocious being in front of him.

“what happened to haechan?” felix slowly asks.

hyunjin’s smirk dies and for the first time, the demon doesn’t hold his gaze. “ _i hate eggplants._ ” the other said, as if he were seething mad about the vegetable. 

“is he…” felix swallows, not wanting to believe it. there was no way, someone he had known was

“dead, darling. and what about it?”

his heart drops. 

a long finger is placed below his chin.

“are you scared doll?” felix stays still. “well, don’t be."

"i’m afraid _fear_ just isn’t my specialty nor is it my forte.”

the finger slowly slides its way to the kitty shaped hole on his chest. “but _lust_ ” the finger touches felix’s bare exposed chest. “lust is.”

the silver haired male’s eyes fall shut, not wanting to see the other anymore, hearing his voice was more than enough to make him upset.

“and now comes the time for me to point out your blatant exhibitioning at the gathering.” the finger on his chest, sprawls out so that a hand was now running over felix’s frock clad body all the way to his waist.

then he’s being pulled up onto a sturdy lap, the feeling of smooth leather hitting the back of his soft exposed thighs. 

“what were you thinking showing off your peachy ass to everyone behind you. and walking in with a boy, frolicking around with more boys, and letting people look at you _dressed like this?_ ─ you think i would just let that pass?”

felix shudders upon hearing those shameful words, his hatred for the other, momentarily getting clouded.

“do you want to know why i chose you felix? why i had awoken after years of sleep from the depths of hell, and got aroused by one small thing up in a small town no one’s heard of, in a state no one pays much attention to?” the cold, large hand on his waist doesn’t wait for an answer as he pulls felix’s tiny body in one go, making the smaller boy slide against his thighs all the way to rutting against the demon’s huge and hard boner.

the sudden feeling and shock makes him involuntarily moan, eyes opening to find hyunjin’s black orbs only a couple inches away from him.

“this is what _you_ did to _me_. and it enraged me, that the first time i wake up after a century, instead of feeding on someone of my echelon, i had to settle for a lesser being... a mere… _human_.” the demon says the last word as if human beings were the filthiest scum to ever exist, and felix finds his eyes tearing up for no reason, feeling randomly insulted by that phrase. 

“however, i know why now. of course, a mere human would not be settled for me, but definitely an exquisite one. and my, were you the most exquisite mortal that i had laid my eyes upon for an millennium. you weren’t anything that i was looking for─ skinny, a loner, clumsy, a whiner─” felix frowns at the insults, thinking that if most were true, he wasn’t the last part for sure. “─but you were different. you saw me, you looked for me, and your _blood_.”

hyunjin leans forward, catching felix by surprise, but the other tilts his head instead, nosing the fabric of his choker and seemingly smelling him. “your blood, felix lee. _oh hell_ , your blood.”

the silver haired male hates himself even more than the other now for willingly baring his neck, a growing erection sitting uncomfortably in his lacey underwear now. he hated how he loved how the other spoke, the dirty words he was telling him, that for some reason made him feel so special, so unique, so… seen.

“it wanted me.” hyunjin finishes, “and i wanted it back.” the demon bucks his hips up into felix’s this time, causing the smaller boy to moan out from the friction, his hands falling to daintily rest on the other’s shoulders.

“please.” he whispers, not even knowing nor understanding what he was begging for.

the black haired male, tilts his head, a glint of red showing in the pitch black of his eyes. “please?” he questions back.

felix bites his glossy lower lip, then nods in agreement. “do something.”

the other smirks at the submissive response. “not yet darling. i’m not finished speaking.”

his eyebrows furrow in displeasure, but he decides he would let hyunjin speak, not wanting to know what would happen if he upsetted him. 

“do you know why i keep these rats as my pets, darling?” felix shakes his head, suddenly feeling intoxicated by the other’s smell, wanting to nuzzle his nose against hyunjin’s neck, but he resists.

_remember, it’s just the sin inside the demon that’s controlling you felix. none of this desire or want is real._

“i was an outcast from the start in these realms of the underworld. everyone in my clan threw me out, and left me by myself. of course, i found a way to grow and raise myself on my own… but at first, i thought it was because i had red eyes. and later i realized it was because i made their deepest, dirtiest, desires come out. and they were forced to act on them. _can you believe it?_ ”

felix blinks, not sure where the other's sad life story was going.

“and then i found these peculiar looking animals, these _red eyed_ rats. they were just like me. abandoned. neglected. and… wild.”

“wild?” felix questions, softly.

and maybe it was the wrong question to ask because hyunjin’s hand groped his body all the way to his underside, and then he pulled felix closer to reach his ears, snapping at the lacey fabric of his underwear. “ _wild_.,” he rumbles in a husky voice.

felix gasps, not sure if he understood or liked the presence of the rats any better now, but he decides not to make comments on that matter.

“and i saw that same loneliness in you darling, which is why our bond only became stronger.”

he touches the H on felix’s wrist and for a second the latter thinks he sees a hint of a smile, but it disappears just as quick, his eyes turn black again and he looks into felix’s awaiting sparkly eyes.

_naive little human_ , he thinks, snorting on the inside. _you’re in for something._

hyunjin runs his hands through felix’s hair, shoving the cat ears away. what type of abominable human thought it was okay to dress up like a cat and maid crossover though? not that he was complaining; because the human he was holding in his hands right now looked absolutely delicious all dolled up in a dress. 

_just for him._

“felix lee… i know who you are, but do you know who _i_ am?”

the silver mailed boy stares dumbly at hyunjin, head starting to get fuzzy again, but this time it’s because hyunjin was doing stuff to the both of them below _there_ and he just couldn’t concentrate.

“a deadly sin: lust.” he whispers.

that same laugh he had heard that one time before, is gifted to his ears for the second time. loud and boisterous. wanting to be seen. _wanting to be seen._

“do you recognize this room darling?” the other asks, changing the subject.

felix’s eyebrows scrunch together and he confusedly looks around at the previously wide space that was suddenly closing in around them. a golden haze filtered their vision and the temperature of the room suddenly rose like a skyrocket from it’s previous freezing temperatures.

felix starts to feel very hot and sticky, and has the sudden urge to take off his clothes.

“the dream.” he says in realization.

the demon chuckles, “indeed.”

felix starts heavily sweating, and he watches in slight fascination at how hyunjin wasn’t perspiring from the pressure of the wicked heat, _at all._

the only thing that seemed to be changing was the other’s _appearance_ , and this time nothing had changed, it still curled felix’s toes in the worst way─the red eyes were coming back in full glow, like the first time felix had seen them in the pool. the wings slowly sprouted and grew with a tearing sound out of the taller’s back, and just as expected, horns came out with a crack parting on top of the taller’s large forehead.

“you were wrong about one thing.” the demon says, cracking his neck and then bringing it back.

felix eyes innocently questioned, his tiny fingers still wrapped on hyunjin’s satin shirt.

“seven deadly sins?” the demon snorts. “they’ve got nothing on me. that satan you hear about?” he lifts felix’s tiny face up to meet him in the eye. “i use him as my step stool each time i need to climb outta this shithole. _he’s got nothing on me._ ”

the other’s glare burns into his very soul and the silver haired male feels his heart skip a beat for some reason. _so what was he?_

“i’m a monster.”

and felix never gets the chance to speak again after that because hyunjin opens his mouth and large fangs of every size appears, blood dripping off of each one of them─

human blood.

“lust is a thing of the blood. it doesn’t need a head nor a heart.”

a tightness forms in felix’s throat as he watches the sight, head still hot with pleasure.

“even in this state, your body and mind might want to resist. but your blood.”

he gets up, sending felix sprawling to the floor.

“darling, _your blood._ ”

hyunjin stands on top of felix.

“it’s lusting after a monster… it’s screaming _my_ name. now that’s what you would call music don’t you think?”

then the monster opens his mouth wide and jumps, dining on the heartiest meal he would have in a long time.

and felix’s muted scream might have never come out,

but his _talons_ did.

╚⊶⊶⊶⊶⊶✞⊷⊷⊷⊷⊷╝  
  


* * *

_static._

**Author's Note:**

> lust wasn't the demon, oh, no. 
> 
> lust was felix. 
> 
> and lust had filled up every bit of the monster's mind,,, consuming it until nothing was left in hyunjin's mind but felix.
> 
> so really,
> 
> who was the real monster here?
> 
> ─blu ♡
> 
> let me know your guys's thoughts by leaving kudos and/or dropping a comment/cc! 💜 ty
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/blupolaris/status/1325395854254075904?s=20)  
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/blupolaris)


End file.
